


Blood

by Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Kink, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan dreams of flying. Guenevere watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Âme Soeur "sleep" challenge in about 30 minutes. Tristan clearly has a weird relationship with his bird. By the way, I think there is a severe dearth of Tristan/Guenevere BDSM fic.

Tristan sleeps with his eyes half-open, a pale nervous gleam beneath his lashes.

He dreams of flying, mostly, and of the warm, rich taste of blood in his mouth, his talons grasping prey.

He dreams of Arthur's woman, her skinny boyish body blue-painted and wiry against his and her knife drawing bright lines of pleasure on his skin.

He dreams of Arthur's woman with her merciless eyes and bruises purple and black on her wrists.

He dreams of Saxons, and his sword rising and falling against them, his black-fletched arrows in their throats.

Tristan wakes to find Arthur's woman watching him, crouched easily on her heels. Her face is curious and unthreatening, but he wonders why he had not woken at her approach. He should have woken.

"What do you dream of, Arthur's man?" she asks in her accented Latin.

"Blood," he says shortly, and turns away so she will not see the hunger in his eyes.

"I dream of blood as well," she says.

Tristan looks at her again. There is a small, faint smile on her lips.

"What does Arthur dream of?" he asked.

"I have not asked." She shrugs. "Arthur is easy to understand."

"I will not betray my commander," Tristan says.

"I do not ask you to," she replies, and kisses him, her hands warm and callused against his cheeks. She tastes like blood and hope, and Tristan kisses her back.

She is just like he dreamed, in the moonlight.


End file.
